Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including micro-lenses having a high refractive index and an image processing system including the same.
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor can be used in digital cameras or various image processing apparatuses having a digital camera function.
Image sensors may be classified into a charged-coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
An image sensor includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a photoelectric conversion module configured to convert incident light into electric signals, and a plurality of transistors configured to read out the electric signals from the photoelectric conversion device.
Recently, with a demand for high-resolution images, pixels of image sensors have become decreased in size. Thus, the sizes of the existing pixels are far larger than the wavelength of light, but the sizes of small-sized pixels may be substantially the same as the wavelength of light.
However, the sensitivity of small-sized pixels may be lower than that of large-sized pixels.